Our Arrangement, Perfect To Me
by SunsetNight92
Summary: Lucy and Alex have an arrangement about a baby, what is. Is it as easy as it seems, They're not even together. Not everyone is happy about this arrangement and what happens when there is a major spanner thrown in the works. Was this all a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Everything had changed in the last year. Alex and Maggie were no longer together. Kara and Lena were having twins the brunette CEO being six and a half months pregnant. Cat was back and bought back her company and running it again and most importantly Lucy was back as well now Director of the dessert base.

Alex was sitting on her couch with a beer in her pizza sitting on the coffee table while watching to crap on the TV but it was mind numbing and it means she can turn her brain off from working. She had barley started her first slice of pizza when her front door opened Lucy walking through door shutting behind her throwing her jacket over onto one of the stool in front of the kitchen island.

"Oh, thank god pizza." Lucy exclaimed happily grabbing her own beer then plopping down beside Alex on the couch grabbing her own slice of pizza.

"Please do help yourself." Alex sarcastically but not really bothered either.

"Don't mind if I do." Lucy said happily.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat and watched whatever program that the doctor was watching sitting next to each other although further apart than they normally do. Lucy was also strangely quiet compared to usual. Normally she would randomly come away with something and like the bio engineer's sister the director also had absolutely no concept of personal space and is usually sitting so close to the brunette that she was practically sitting on top of Alex.

Alex decided to leave it though, that was something they were both alike. They were never one to talk about things when asked it was always on their own terms. So instead they sat slightly apart from one another watching as some family talked about a baby. That was apparently when Lucy decided that she wanted to talk about whatever it was on her mind. First though she quickly went over to the bedroom area of Alex open plan apartment changing into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for the night. Once she was ready she made her way back over to the brunette on the couch sitting down directly on Alex's knee resting her arms on her shoulder.

"Hi." Lucy said with a small smile.

"HI." Alex smiled back her hands automatically going to rest on the older woman's hips making sure that she wouldn't fall off.

"So you know our arrangement about a baby?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Yeah to have one together in five years" Alex nodded.

"I want to have a baby now."

"You want us to try and have a baby now?" Alex asked slightly surprised, but she couldn't deny she was rather fond of the idea.

"Yeah, I know it's like five years early, but I want us to try now." The director nodded.

"If your carry first then I don't see we can't get the ball rolling and start trying. Leave it with me and I will look into Doctors, okay" Alex smiles at the year older woman sitting on her knee happily.

Nodding happily Lucy removes herself from the brunette's lap before lying down settling her head on Alex's thigh using it as a pillow one hand resting beside her head. Without a second thought Alex reaches down running her fingers through the Directors hair. This is a good idea right. She's not trying to have her cake and eat it, too right? This isn't going to come back and bite her in the ass is it? For a moment the idea that this was a mistake quickly passed through the doctor's head before shaking it straight back out. After all this is what they both want. A faint sigh of happiness brought the agents wandering mind back. Fingers scrapping at Lucy's scalp as Alex relaxed back against the couch letting herself focus back on the TV.

It took a couple of weeks, but Alex managed to find a Doctor that they both agreed on would be suitable for them both. It was smack in the middle of both of their offices and the particular Doctor had one day during the week where they were open later than the others to allow people with stranger hour to make appointments. Stage one complete.

Stage two rather more complicated than the first one that was for sure. It was kind of halted though before it even began when Alex made a discovery. Alien devised that does something with their eggs meaning that the baby would biologically be there's. Doctor Hamilton would now be there doctor at the DEO from then on. The unfortunate part was that was all the alien technology did the rest of the process was exactly the same just cutting out the man. It turns Alex's egg (Since Lucy is carrying) into sperm if you like and then fertilizes Lucy's egg. But since that's all it does the process they would have been following with a normal doctor hasn't change. Lucy will still have to inject herself with hormones in the backside every day for the next month. The part the smaller woman most definitely could be doing without, she hates needles. Needless to say, that Alex has been doing it for the smaller woman. Hopefully they would be having a baby and, yet they have yet to tell people of their plan. Not even Kara knows what they are up to.

Lucy was hatting it. Not the part where hopefully by the end of it there would be a beautiful little baby but this stage it was making her moodier. She swears to god she almost killed a rookie with a letter opener that was sitting beside her on her desk this morning. Thank fully today was the last one before she was implanted and what makes it even better she was working at the city branch of the DEO this week meaning one of them doesn't need to travel just to come and get an injection done that latterly takes a minute.

She was using a spare desk that had been set up in Alex's office lost in the paper work that she was looking through and whatever was on her laptop that was dawning her concentration when Alex came into her own office. Thankfully there was only one large window along one wall that's blind was hardly ever open they way she liked it. Most people knew there though that when her office door was closed especially with the blinds closed over the glass panel not to even bother coming in unless it was an absolute emergency that no one else could deal with.

"You ready?" Alex asked shutting the door behind her rounding Lucy's desk leaning against it beside her.

"Yeah, lets get it over with." Lucy said dumping the file in her hand down on the desk standing up.

Without a second glance Alex sat down on the seat the smaller woman had just vacated placing the small black kit that held everything they required down on the desk. Lucy on the other hand stood in front of the agent turning around so her back was facing her friends unclipping her belt lowering her trousers enough to give Alex to her right butt cheek. Silently she sterilized the area before injecting the last dose in not bothering to warm Lucy of the sharp scratching knowing it makes the shorter woman fidget. A hiss escaping the Directors lips hear head dropping feeling said sharp scratch.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. The last one." Alex said placing a small plaster over the area she'd just injected.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the speaker Alex being needed for something urgently. So with a quick kiss on the top of the head of her boss and promises to be there tonight for movies and pizza even though it was happening in her apartment. So, she didn't quite get home as early as she would have liked but it was in plenty of time for them to at least watch two movies. She knew that Lucy was here she saw her bike parked outside plus there is here jacket in its usual place across one of the island bar stools and her shoes at the side by the door.

"Luce?" Alex called through the apartment removing her own jacket and shoes.

"I'm in the bath." The director called back.

"You want the usual for the pizza?" Alex asked back through the door leaning against the frame.

"You can come in you know, I mean you've seen my naked ass." Lucy grinned making the taller brunette laugh as she opened the door.

"You alright?" Alex asked crouching down beside the bathtub nothing but Lucy head and the top of her shoulders showing eyes closed and her hair up in a bun.

"Yeah, we just have out appointment in a couple days and they advise no baths for at least two weeks after in case of infection, so I decided to take the opportunity now for one." The Older woman replied, eyes remaining closed.

"Okay, you enjoy your bath and I'll call for the pizza, yes I know no peppers." Alex replied standing up placing a kiss to her best friends check before leaving shutting the door behind her.

Before they knew it the next few days rolled around some how managing to speed by yet go incredibly slow at the same time. When the time came though both woman were there hands clasped watching as Doctor Hamilton carried out the procedure. The, then they wait for the next seven to eight with the option to take a home pregnancy test after two weeks, but they had both agreed that they were not going to go for that option not wanting to get their hopes instead they would wait for their scheduled appointment.

Both women were completely sure that this was possible the scariest thing that they had ever done. It was also most exciting thing that either of them had done. At the end of this they could have a little mini me to hold and love and call their own. A beautiful baby that was part of them both and with their best friend. Yup Alex was most certain this was going to bite her in the ass. She was pretty sure that she was falling in love with her best friend the mother of her soon to be baby hopefully. She would take being friends though its better than nothing and she want's to be in this baby's life it her baby too and she doesn't want to ruin the relationship between the two of them. So, if it means she has to ignore the twisting warm and butterfly feeling in her stomach around Lucy then that's what she was going to do. After all you can't have your cake and eat it, too can you? Can you?

Time seemed to slow down after that both women anxious to find out if it had worked. Although neither woman would admit it they weren't holding their breath that it had worked. After all you are told that it might not work first time and they were the first people to use an alien device to work. If it doesn't work that's okay too though it just means that they will try again if they have too. It doesn't mean its going to stop them from hoping that it works though. They weren't holding their breath, but they were crossing their fingers and toes that it does indeed work. Lucy was also taking every precaution to make sure that she follows the advice as if she was pregnant. Meaning no alcohol something that Alex had vowed to give up with her but not the coffee the taller brunette had vowed that it was what was keeping half on the rookies alive.

Either way baby this time or no baby this time they would be okay that was for sure they had each other after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – You Men Three

The weeks seemed to drag on. It was one of those things you forget about yet somehow, it's still sitting at the back of your mind reminding you that yes indeed it was still there. Precautions were being taken and alcohol and coffee had been given up by Lucy but just alcohol for Alex she still swears that she'd kill at least three rookies a day if she doesn't get her coffee fix. Yet despite the measures being taken still neither woman had told anyone about there plan not even Kara knows. That was more down to Alex not wanting her sister to worry about whether it works or not, she already has enough on her plate with her wife coming into her seven and a half months of pregnancy.

Rolling over Lucy turned to face Alex tucking her hand under her pillow. It wasn't that unusual for one of them to stay at the others house while sharing a bed they had been doing that before they even agreed on the arrangement. She reached out taking hand lying on the mattress between them tangling their fingers together causing the taller woman's eyes to open.

"We'll try again wont we?" Lucy asked quietly unwilling to break the blanket of silence that had fallen over them.

"Try what again?" Alex asked just as quietly, confused not quiet properly awake.

"For a baby. If it doesn't work this time. We'll try again." Lucy asked suddenly nervous.

"Until we have a baby or until we can't any longer." The brunette agent replied.

That was all the reassurance that the ex-lawyer needed to hear before she allowed herself to fall in to a peaceful sleep. Alex who had already been practically asleep before the Director had spoken so, fell rather quickly into sleep. Practically before the woman beside her was asleep.

You know when you have one of those weeks were one minute its quite and then the next minute the week is almost finished and it Friday and you some how feel like you taken on the whole world. Yeah? That was the kind of week both Alex and Lucy were having. Monday and Tuesday had been so quite that they were left to their own devices doing paperwork or in a certain agent's case paperwork and lab work. In different facilities though. Wednesday, didn't quite share the same perspective as it previous two days. It had gone to hell in a hand basket.

If there was one alien attack, then there was another followed by another. Even Kara was struggling to keep up with it all and she is an alien. Alex wasn't even sure that last time that she left the DEO was. She had been staying there in her own private quarters and she knew that Lucy had been doing the same. The more dangerous aliens were sent to the dessert base because it was further away from people. Meaning that Lucy was all but drowning in paperwork that all must be filled out.

Friday had come with the weeks worst day. They'd had a small group of three aliens wreaking havoc on the city. They were going about taking what wasn't there's, hurting people and destroying things all for the simple reason that they could. Kara had told them that they were from a planet knowing for looting. Needless to say, it wasn't practically easy to find them. But they were a secret government agency with lots of equipment at their fingertips, thankfully meaning they eventually found them. Apparently though that was going to be the easy part. Taking them down not so much, they had put up a decent fight.

They were apprehended though meaning if she could get this paperwork done tonight and quickly as possible Alex could go home. Soft clothes, beer and some well needed huffing. She had a busted lip, some bruised ribs and a heavily bruised hand that she had accidently on purpose forgotten to med bay to be cleaned and dressed. She's a doctor, she can go home and do it herself. At least that was the plan.

The bio-engineer was just putting away her things in her office in order to go home when her phone chimed with a text from Lucy. It was simple and straight to the point. 'Finally, home, come over when your finished, got something to show you'. That was all followed by the kissing face emoji. With a shrug of her shoulder Alex slipped on her leather jacket and grabbed her bike helmet heading outside in search of her ride. She could do what she was planning to do at her house at Lucy's, so all was good, plus Lucy will probably have a better range of food than she does.

Parking was easy enough, there was a small enough space out front she could slide her bike in and lock up. The longest part was actually going up then ten flights to the Directors apartment all though she took the lift being too tired to take the stairs. When Alex finally got inside the older woman's apartment she threw her jacket down on the arm chair kicking off her boots then placing her helmet down on the same armchair that her jacket was on. The secret agent wouldn't admit it, but she was happy to be seeing the director she was in some serious need of cuddle. She was a bad ass though, so she wasn't about to actually admit that. She was though going to clean her hand up while Lucy was doing whatever she was doing.

"Luce! You home?" The agent called making her way in to the kitchen thanks to the open plan layout.

Flipping the tap on giving it a couple of seconds for the water to get warm Alex let out a hiss when the water hit her torn knuckles. It was a welcome feeling though, she hadn't realised how painful her knuckles were until know that she had time to think about them.

"I'm home." Lucy said appearing in small black sleep shorts and a khaki t-shirt with Army written right across the middle. "What're you do doing?" She asked making her way over.

"Just a scratch those three aliens were a right pain in the ass today." The brunette said tuning her body to face the smaller woman.

Lucy though hadn't been born this morning. Quietly she left the kitchen making her way into her bathroom grabbing her first aid kit going back into the kitchen. Still no words were said as she ripped off some kitchen paper and took the taller woman's hand beginning to dry it every so gently. Knuckles dry next was the antiseptic wipe she used to actually clean it before smearing ointment on then placing a big white dressing over it.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Mmhmm, come take out is on the counter." Lucy simply replied picking up her own beside her before heading through to the living room.

Hungry Alex eagerly grabbed her own container before grabbing a bottle of water then following the older woman through to the couch practically dropping herself down on it. Lucy almost let out a chuckle when she realised that the other woman was to busy looking at her food to realise what was sitting on the coffee table. It made her wonder how long it was take the other woman to notice it.

Sitting in the middle of the coffee table was two wine glasses in front of a bottle of red. Sitting in front of the glassed was a piece of paper that said, 'To be filled on' and then a date. In one glass on the side was a small piece of paper and in the left glass was a set of three white sticks.

Turns out Alex finished eating before she even lifted her eyes off the food. She must have been hungry. If Lucy hadn't already confirmed it was the agent, then she would have assumed it was Kara sitting beside her with the look Alex was giving the food. Then the taller woman leaned forward to place her container on the coffee table, the boxing hit with a thump when she noticed what was on said table. Alex picked up the note first reading placing it back down before reaching for one of the white sticks.

It seemed to dawn on her what was happening after that because like a shot she was picking up the other two sticks seeing the same thing on them. As if checking to see she wasn't dreaming Alex looked at the Director before looking back at the table and then back like a tennis match. Lastly, she picked up the small piece of paper sitting in the other glass to find it was a sonogram picture dated for today. Lucy Lane, 8 weeks pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Alex asked putting the picture down turning to face the smaller woman at the end of the couch.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled putting down her own container.

"It worked?" Alex asked voice and eyes watery. A smile so bright.

"It worked, we're having a baby." Lucy replied her own eyes watering at the confession.

"We're having a baby." Alex said again before scoping the other woman up into a hug.

The secret agent had to admit that she had in no way thought that it would work the first time. That they we're going to get a baby their first shot, but they were. Suddenly what she thought she was ready for seemed so much scarier now that it was actually happening. It was the kind of scared when you're on a rollercoaster. You know you're excited but absolutely shitting yourself, but they had one another. If she was being honest the scariest part of what's to come is telling her mom. The part where she has to say. 'Hey mom, so you're going to be a grandmother. Oh, it's with my best friend, we're not a couple. So how are you doing?'

Right now, though she was going to enjoy the moment where she has just discovered that she is going to be a mom. First things first. Letting go of the older woman she sat back up looking at the set up on the table with the glass sonogram and sticks taking a couple of photos creating a new album called baby.

"You're not mad, are you?" Lucy asked breaking the other woman's train of thought.

"Mad at you? What for?" Alex asked putting her phone down on the table turning to face the Director.

"For going to the appointment without you. Well kind of Doctor Hamilton was at the dessert base and had some time she offered.

"God no. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy, really happy." Alex grinned.

"Me too, so movie and pizza it Tia, it'll be here soon." Lucy grinned at the younger woman.

"Movie and Tia." Alex replied with a smile as they snuggled up together. Yup she was in fact happier than she has been in a long, long time.


End file.
